


Day At The Beach

by klutzy_girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Karen drags a reluctant Frank to the beach to make him relax.





	Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/gifts).



When Karen unexpectedly showed up at Frank’s apartment one morning, he didn’t know what to expect. “What’s going on?”

 

She grinned at him. “We’re going to the beach.”

 

He could only stare at her. “Why?”   
  


“Okay, shut up and deal with it - that’s step one. And because we both just need a day to relax and do nothing. Doesn’t that sound fun?” Karen prodded.

 

“Not really,” he told her. But truthfully, any time spent with Karen where their lives weren’t being threatened was fun (although that was special in its own way). 

 

“Tough shit.” She held up swimming trunks and shoved them at him. “Pack so we can go.”

 

Frank could only shake his head in exasperation but that’s exactly what he did. Then he followed her out the door, and the two of them fought over the radio the whole trip. When they arrived at their destination, Karen grabbed a cooler out of the trunk and made him take the chairs. “Beautiful view,” he mentioned to her after they finished setting up.

 

“Told you!” She smiled triumphantly at him and sat down in her chair. 

 

“We’re secluded,” Frank observed a few seconds later.

 

“I made sure to find a beach that wouldn’t be too crowded - figured it’d be better that way.” She figured he wouldn’t like all these people around so this was the better option.

 

“Thank you.”

 

She shrugged. “You don’t have to thank me for this, Frank. Just enjoy yourself.” Karen leaned back and closed her eyes. 

 

Frank let his girlfriend sleep for about an hour before he got the bright idea to walk down to the shore. He grabbed her hand (eliciting a squeal of surprise) and grinned at her. “Let’s go have fun.”

 

“You could have at least waited until I woke up,” she complained but laughed as they ran down to the shoreline and the waves began pounding them. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Figured I might as well enjoy myself.” Frank actually had the most fun with her (and the Liebermans and Curtis). All his worries seemed to melt away when he was with her.

 

The waves kept coming and Karen stumbled, but Frank grabbed her. “Good. You deserve this.”

 

“You deserve it too,” he told her.

 

About ready to give up and just sit in the water, Karen stood her ground anyway (for the time being). “Happiness looks good on you.” She wanted to see him like this more often.

 

Frank looked at her and he just knew. “Marry me, Karen.”

 

It took her less than ten seconds to realize what had come out of his mouth and she responded by screaming and jumping in his arms. Karen proceeded to kiss him and they made out for about a minute or so before the waves finally took them out and they landed in a heap on the sand. “Yes! My answer is yes,” she babbled excitedly as tears poured down her face.

 

He laughed. “Thank fuck. But sand is getting in some really uncomfortable places so we should probably go back to our chairs, right? And we’ll go ring shopping as soon as we get home.”

 

“Sounds fantastic to me.” Karen gripped his hand as the two of them slowly stood up and made their way back to their chairs. She laid down the blanket she had brought along, and the two of them sat down on it, still wet and sandy.

 

They enjoyed themselves all day, and ended up falling asleep entwined as the sun started to go down. It had been a fantastic day in more ways than one and ending it engaged had not been part of their plan but they were so excited and couldn’t wait to start planning their wedding. More beach days were definitely in their future. 


End file.
